Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) is an architectural framework for delivering Internet Protocol (IP) multimedia services. IMS leverages an integrated network of telecommunications carriers to facilitate the use of IP for packetized communications in various known forms over wireless networks and/or landlines. Examples of such communications include, but are not limited to, traditional telephony, fax, email, Internet access, Web services, Voice over IP (VoIP), instant messaging (IM), video conference sessions, and video on demand (VoD). IMS utilizes a dedicated interface (e.g., Ut interface) and network functionalities which enable management of supplementary services (e.g., call forwarding, call barring, etc.) and/or presence information for a user device. For instance, for VoLTE, the Ut interface is defined in the GSMA IR.92 and 3GPP TS 24.623, TS 24.423 and 3GPP TS 33.222 standards.
IP multimedia services leverage an IP header format (e.g., a header) which provides information to server(s) provisioning IP multimedia services. A header can correspond to data that is appended to a communication. In an example, the header can include source and destination IP addresses to identify a sender (e.g., source) and intended recipient (e.g., destination) of the communication. The header can also include additional information which identifies a version (used to identify the IP version being used), a header length (used to identify a length of the header), a type of service, an IP precedence (used to identify a level of service a packet receives in a network), a differentiated services code point (used to identify a level of service a packet receives in a network), a total length (used to identify a length of the header and the communication), a protocol (used to determine which application the data is from or which application the data is for), etc.